Destino
by Luly Luly
Summary: Hitsugaya é um famoso praticante de Snowboard mesmo tendo apenas 18, mas ao entrar em um internato, suas memorias que estavam apagadas desde os 15 anos voltam a tona quando conhece uma patinadora. O que seu destino reserva para ele? HxH,RxI e mais
1. Chapter 1

**Destino**

**Prólogo**

**Geral pov.**

Um pequeno garoto de cabelos brancos arrepiados, desafiando a gravidade, estava escondido atrás de uma arvore observando uma bela menina que patinava maravilhosamente no gelo.

O menino estava deslumbrado com a beleza da garota e não conseguia para de observá-la.

Ela tinha o cabelo castanho curto – ate mais ou menos ate o ombro – a pele pálida como a neve que caia em voltada e os olhos – que o garoto custara para ver – eram de um tom chocolate que reluzia quando olhava para a neve. Seu sorriso era tão bonito e brilhante quanto à estrela mais reluzente do imenso céu e sua risada era mais harmoniosa e doce quanto a mais pura e bela melodia. Com certeza era a garota mais bonita que já vira.

Escondido atrás da árvore, se maravilhando com aquela imagem, o garoto esboçou um sorriso em sua face que só tinha normalmente uma mirada seria e fria. Amaldiçoava-se por dentro por não ter a coragem de ir lá e dizer um simples oi.

Viu a garota virar o rosto para onde estava e se escondeu atrás da arvore em um rápido movimento sentindo como o coração batia descontroladamente e seu rosto parecia estar em chamas.

Suspirou quando ouviu como os pais da garota a chamavam para ir embora. Mas ainda estava triste. Não teve coragem de ir lá e conversar com ela e agora era tarde.

- Toushiro-kun, temos que ir! – gritou sua mãe.

Ele correu ate ela e caminhou a seu lado junto com o pai. Vira o rosto para trás para ver se a ainda podia ver pela ultima vez a garota antes de ir embora, mas ela já tinha ido com a família.

Toushiro suspirou e continuou andando distraído sem conseguir tirar aquela garota da cabeça.

_Momo. _

Esse era o nome que seus pais disseram. Olhou para o céu decidido de que encontraria aquela garota de novo e falaria com ela.

_O próximo que viu foi sangue e uma risada diabólica se afastando pouco a pouco. Depois apenas escuridão._

Hitsugaya acordou com a respiração agitada e se sentando na cama em um salto.

Olhou para o relógio de sua mesinha de noite e viu que eram às 4 da manhã. Suspirou cansado e voltou a se deitar na cama.

No dia seguinte ia se mudar para o internato de esportes para a neve e tinha que acordar cedo.

Mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar a bela imagem da garota de sua cabeça.

- Afinal quem era ela? – se perguntou logo depois de fechar os olhos e cair rendido ao sono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino**

**O garoto novo.**

- HINAMORI! – grita uma garota de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos de um safira tão intenso que intimida qualquer um.

Hinamori Momo, uma patinadora artística, órfã e de 18 anos, estudava no colégio Karakura na cidade de Seretei, onde só nevava – o que favorecia muito a escola, já que ela treinava futuros campeões de esportes de neve. 

Era uma das melhores patinadoras da escola e adorava o que fazia. Nunca dizia a ninguém o que houve com seus pais e seu irmão e demorou anos para voltar a falar abertamente.

Uma garota bonita, com um corpo bem formado, cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados, olhos castanhos chocolates, uma pele pálida como a neve e tamanho mediano. Um humor sensível e amoroso.

- Anda Momo ou vamos nos atrasar para a apresentação! – dizia sua colega de quarto Rukia Kuchiki e também sua melhor amiga.

- Já vou! – grita Hinamori, se vestindo as pressas.

Rukia era uma garota de 18 anos que vem de uma família muito privilegiada. Ela teve que implorar para seu irmão que a deixasse ser uma esquiadora e estudar naquela escola.

Ela chamava atenção não só por ser inteligente e boa no esporte, mas pela sua aparência também. Sua pele era ainda mais pálida do que a de momo, seus cabelos lisos e escuros como a noite e seus olhos brilhantes de um safira escuro e intenso. Podia não ter um corpo tão esbanjado – pelo contrario, era quase plana – mas chamava a atenção dos garotos.

Tinha um humor temperamental e sabia fingir um pouco exageradamente, mas enganava os outros, com exceção de seus amigos, que já conheciam a peça rara.

As duas corriam pelos corredores da escola as apreçadas já que iam chegar atrasadas na demonstração de snowboard, onde veriam um novato entre os participantes.

Momo ajeitava sua blusa de frio branca no caminho e tentava prender o cabelo em um coque como costumava fazer sempre.

Ela usava uma calça azul escura que chegava ate o tornozelo, uma bota branca que ia ate metade da canela, uma blusa azul de gola e manga cumprida e, por cima, uma jaqueta branca de capuz e zíper com uma pequena flor azul no bolso do lado esquerdo da blusa.

Rukia usava uma calça larga roxa, uma bota preta que também ia ate metade da canela, uma blusa branca e, por cima, uma jaqueta roxa por cima com um coelho Chappy na ponta da jaqueta mostrando o sinal de paz e amor.

- Rukia-chan! Calma! – grita Hinamori tentando acompanhar sua amiga, que corria a toda pressa.

- Vamos Momo ou não vamos ver os garotos! – grita Rukia acelerando o passo.

Quando chagam na pista de esqui Hinamori agradeceu mentalmente por tudo ter acabado.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – diz uma mulher de cabelos loiro alaranjado e seios muito, mais muito grandes mesmo.

- Ola Rangiko-san – diz Rukia normalmente como se nunca tivesse corrido mais ou menos 10 km para chegar ale.

- Você esta bem Hinamori? – pergunta a mulher vendo sua amiga respirando rapidamente e quase caindo no chão.

- N-não s-se pre-preocupe Ran-rangiko...san – Momo sentou no chão coberto de neve tentando recuperar o fôlego pra logo depois continuar com um tom mais normal. – Estou bem.

Matsumoto deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção no que estava informando os professores.

Ela era uma garota de 20 anos e já estava no seu ultimo ano naquela escola e ia ser contratada por uma grande agencia de esportes que patrocinaria suas idas a olimpíadas ou competições.

Era uma mulher bonita com um corpo que chamava a atenção, cabelos loiros alaranjados, olhos azuis claros e uma pele rosada. Ela era muito popular entre os meninos e adorava provocar, colocando roupas apertadas e curtas mostrando os volumosos seios.

O único problema para esses admiradores era que Matsumoto Rangiko só tinha olhos para seu namorado, Gin Ichimaru, o que deixava muitos furiosos, mas não ousavam a chegar perto dela quando estava com ele, já que tinham medo.

Ela também era esquiadora como Rukia, só que não chegava aos pés da baixinha quando se tratava do esporte, por incrível que pareça.

- O que eles terão que fazer? – perguntou Momo ficando do lado de Matsumoto.

- Terão que fazer uma manobra especial e não podem errar em nada. – disse Matsumoto tranqüila.

As três olharam para onde os participantes se encontravam e viram três garotos, cada um com o cabelo mais chamativo que o outro.

- E os participantes são... – disse a professora Unohana – Ichigo Kurosaki. – ela apontou para um garoto de cabelos laranja bem chamativo, olhos castanhos e um corpo musculoso e bem formado. Podia se ouvir o grito das garotas a vinte quilômetros de distancia do local quando ele foi apresentado. Sua prancha era negar com detalhes vermelhos e uma mascara na parte de baixo dela. – O outro participante é... Renji Abarai – ela mostrou um garoto de cabelos vermelhos compridos, preso em um rabo de cavalo, olhos negros, tatuagens em todo seu rosto e um corpo também bem formado e musculoso. Sua prancha era vermelha com um desenho muito estranho de uma cobra de madeira com uma juba vermelha. Ele também arrancou vários gritos de garotas enlouquecidas – E por ultimo e o mais novo membro de nossa escola... Toushiro Hitsugaya! – agora sim que as garotas gritaram. Um garoto meio baixo de cabelos brancos espetados, desafiando a gravidade, olhos azul piscina frios e profundos, um rosto serio e juvenil, um corpo bem formado e uma pele pálida. Era realmente bonito.

- WOW! – disse Matsumato impressionada – Esse sim sabe como chamar a atenção.

- Também com o cabelo dele. – comentou Rukia um pouco irritada.

- Seu namorado também tem um cabelo de cor estranha Rukia. – mencionou Hinamori dando risinhos.

Rukia corou e desviou a mira – E-eu não sei do que você esta falando! – se defendeu sem mirar nenhuma das duas.

- Não se faça de boba Rukia – dizia Matsumoto com um olhar malicioso. – Todos sabem que você tem uma queda pelo I-chi-go.

Momo parou de presta atenção na conversa e observou com mais determinação o garoto de cabelos brancos. Tinha um ligeiro pressentimento de já tê-lo visto antes, mas não sabia a onde e nem quando.

- Vamos começar! – grita Unohana no microfone seguida de toda a multidão que estava assistindo.

Primeiro foi Renji com um olhar de determinação e confiança. Quando saltou da rampa ele segurou sua prancha e girou para o lado, finalizando com um 360°, aterrissando na neve sem nenhum problema.

Logo depois foi Ichigo que ao saltar da rampa deu dois 360° e finalizou segurando sua prancha e colocando-a do lado de seu corpo e girar uma vez para logo depois cair suavemente na neve.

O ultimo foi Toushiro que deu um longo suspiro e se empurrou para frente. Ele fazia todos os cálculos de sua manobra na cabeça e os repassava para que nada saísse errado.

Em um ato automático ele olhou para o lado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua mente ficou em branco. Ali estava à bela imagem de uma garota de cabelos castanhos com a roupa toda azul e branca. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e podia jurar que o gelo que colocara em seu coração havia derretido por completo.

Voltou sua atenção para a pista bem na hora do salto.

Ficou de cabeça para baixo e começou a girar varias vezes para o lado como Renji havia feito só que ao inverso. Para finalizar deu três 360° e aterrissou no chão espalhando a neve para os lados, fazendo-a brilhar.

Todos ficaram em silencio para depois gritarem de emoção. As garotas correm ate ele e o cercou em um circulo de garotas eufóricas e exageradas.

Ichigo e Renji se aproximaram das garotas que observavam com o queixo caído o garoto.

- Ele não é nada mal. – comentou Ichigo imparcial.

- "Nada mal"? O menino faz uma manobra que nunca na vida eu vi! – comentou Rukia estupefata.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Ichigo e ele teve que usar todo o seu alto controle para não segurar aquela baixinha pelo braço e mostra-la que ele era o melhor.

Momo mirava seria o garoto que saia sem dificuldade da montanha de garotas que se jogava contra ele.

Antes de desaparecer dentro da escola, ele olhou para ela, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem. E uma coisa não a agradou. Ele tinha um olhar de tristeza e solidão.

Mesmo depois de ele sumir para dentro da escola ela continuou olhando para onde ele havia ido.

- Hitsugaya Toushiro, eh? – murmurou para se mesma sem que ninguém a ouvisse – Da onde eu te conheço?


	3. Chapter 3

**Destino**

**Primeira impressão**

_Corria. Corria ate suas pernas doerem. Seu corpo pedia para que parasse e descansasse, mas não podia. Não podia parar se quisesse viver e vê-la de novo._

_Ouviu passos atrás de se. Obrigou-se a correr mais rápido. Seu pulmão estava no limite, igual seu coração e seus músculos._

_Viu sua mãe abrir uma porta e entrou sem hesitar. Só pensava em fugir, em sobreviver._

_Sua mãe o escondeu dentro do armário e o mandou ficar ali e que não saísse por nada que ouvisse._

_Ele ficou ali, prado, segurando a respiração, esperando que tudo acabasse._

_- Estão aqui! – gritou uma voz que não conhecia. – Mate-os! _

_Sua curiosidade foi maior do que a obediência. Abriu uma pequena brecha da porta do armário que estava escondido e viu como um homem enfiava a espada em sua mãe, atravessando-a no peito. Logo depois foi seu pai, que foi partido ao meio._

_O sangue deles escorria pelo chão e ia ate onde ele estava. O liquido viscoso tocou seus pés descalços e manchou sua calça jeans._

_Não conseguia falar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e enchendo-se de lagrimas._

_Os homens começaram a vasculhar o quarto tornando-o um caos. E quando estavam prestes a olhar a onde ele estava escondido ouviu-se as sirenes das patrulhas._

_Os homens foram embora correndo deixando-o sozinho. Ele abriu a porta e foi na direção dos cadáveres mortos de seus pais, em um estado zumbi. _

_Não pode suportar mais e caiu no chão, sujando seu rosto e sua blusa com o sangue de seus pais._

_Depois... Apenas escuridão._

Toushiro acordou em um salto, sentando-se na cama de golpe. Estava todo suado e sua respiração estava agitada, sem falar de seu coração.

Não entendia por que isso estava acontecendo. Desde que havia visto aquela garota no dia anterior, imagens estranhas passam por sua cabeça. Principalmente do sonho que teve antes de chegar ao internato.

Isso tudo estava muito confuso, e ele odiava se sentir confuso. Afinal, era considerado um gênio. Não só nos esportes como também nos estudo de matérias escolares, e ficar confuso não era uma opção que ele aceitava tão facilmente.

Primeiro tinha que ver quem era aquela garota que havia visto no dia da apresentação e porque ela lhe causava aquele sentimento tão quente. Depois, saber o que eram aquelas imagens e sonhos que estava tendo. E por ultimo olhar quais vão ser os melhores patrocinadores.

Na verdade, nesse ultimo não colocava muita importância. Já que eram muitos e dava para escolher tranqüilamente.

Suspirou e se levantou da cama, indo na direção do banheiro. Tomou um banho quente e rápido para logo sair e se preparar para a aula.

Vestiu uma calça preta, uma bota de snowbord azul, uma blusa azul escura e uma jaqueta também azul com um dragão branco de olhos azul piscina em cada lado da jaqueta.

Saiu de seu quarto e começou a andar na direção de sua sala. Não precisava mais do mapa já que o havia decorado no primeiro dia.

Estava tão distraído que só noto que havia mais uma pessoa no corredor quando trombou nela.

Ele caiu sentado no chão e, com raiva, olhou para a pessoa que havia trombado. Mas quando ele viu o rosto da garota a sua frente sua raiva sumiu completamente e aquele calor no coração voltou, fazendo-o acelerar os batimentos.

A garota levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele com um pouco de surpresa e curiosidade. De repente ela deu um salto e se levantou.

- Gomenasai! – disse fazendo uma reverencia. – Gomen! Não estava prestando atenção para onde ia, gomen! – dizia desesperada.

- Estou bem não se preocupe – disse friamente como sempre desviando o olhar daquela bela visão.

Quando já ia se levantar viu uma mão delicada a sua frente. Subiu lentamente ate ver o dono da mão. A garota tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e um ligeiro rosa na bochecha.

- Meu nome é Momo Hinamori. - disse sorrindo enquanto ajudava-o a levantar. – Você é o garoto novo, não?

- Sou. – respondeu com seu típico tom frio.

Momo esperava que ele continuasse e que lhe falasse seu nome, mas ele só ficou ali calado, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos azul piscina, que eram tão frios e sem emoção.

- Não tem nome? – perguntou divertida estendendo o sorriso ainda mais.

- Claro que tenho. – disse ele bufando, dando um ar de irritado, mas que na verdade estava adorando o momento. – Sou Toushiro Hitsugaya.

- Prazer Hitsugaya-kun. – ela estendeu a mão em sua direção e ele a segurou dando um ligeiro aperto de mão. – Em que aula você esta? – perguntou logo depois de soltar a mão dele.

- Na de educação física. – disse como se não fosse nada de mais. Os olhos de Hinamori se iluminaram.

- Igual a mim! – exclamou emocionado e puxando o menino pelo braço. – Eu te mostro onde é.

Ele sabia muito bem onde era o ginásio de ED. Física, mas deixara que ela o levasse segurando seu braço com aquela mão macia e delicada.

Não sabia que sentimento era esse que o preenchia e nem porque sentia que já a conhecia e que já a havia experimentado antes. Era como se já conhecesse aquela garota que trombara, e se sentia bem do lado dela, se sentia... Vivo! Uma coisa que não sentia há tempos!

Quando chegarão ao ginásio viu que era uma construção bem grande. Havia uma parte para a patinação e outra para o rokei. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma quadra de basquete, uma de vôlei, uma de hendboll, outra de fooltboll e uma piscina. Era incrível como uma escola para esportes de neve também faziam seus alunos praticarem esportes comuns.

- Vem! – disse Momo com um sorriso reluzente puxando-o para um grupo de garotos que conversavam.

Quando o grupo percebeu que eles se acercavam param a conversa e voltaram à atenção para os dois que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Hitsugaya-kun esses são meus amigos. – dizia Hinamori ainda com um sorriso no rosto – Ela é Rukia. – apontou para uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos safiras escuros – Esse é o Ichigo. – apontou para um garoto de cabelos laranja e olhos castanhos. – E esse é o Renji. – agora era um garoto de cabelo vermelho e olhos negros – Pessoal – agora se referia a seus amigos. – Esse é o Hitsugaya, o aluno novo.

- Ola! – disseram todos em uni som, enquanto Hitsugaya apenas fazia um gesto com a mão.

Momo já ia falar alguma coisa quando uma voz um pouco infantil chamou a atenção dos cinco fazendo-os virar para ver quem era.

Rukia colocou uma cara de asco, Ichigo uma cara de tédio e desgosto e Momo uma cara melancólica e triste. Hitsugaya só mirava os três com uma sobrancelha levantada, para logo mirar quem os havia chamado.

Era uma garota de cabelos alaranjados, olhos castanhos, seios muito, muito grandes mesmo e feições infantis. Usava uma blusa de frio laranja, uma calça branca e sapatos também brancos.

Atrás dela vinha duas garotas, ambas de cabelos escuros, só que uma tinha o cabelo espetado e outra de cabelos lisos escorridos. A de cabelo espetado tinha olhos negros enquanto a outra tinha olhos azuis. Um era quase plana enquanto a outra tinha um corpo bem pronunciado, mas não exagerado como o da de cabelos laranjas. Uma era mais masculina enquanto a outra era um pouco mais feminina (só um pouco).

Elas se aproximavam fazendo com que todos naquele grupo colocassem cara de desgosto, exceto Hitsugaya que não entendia nada do que estava passando. Momo suspirou a seu lado como se estivesse se preparando para algum desastre ou algo parecido.

- Ola pessoal! – falo a ruiva, ou mais bem gritou.

- Ola Orihime – disse Momo forçando um sorriso, o que fez com que o garoto de cabelos brancos se confundisse ainda mais.

As três olharam para Hitsugaya com uma cara confusa e curiosa, enquanto o menino tentava entender a reação dos companheiros.

- E quem é esse docinho? – perguntou Orihime apertando a bochecha do pobre Toushiro que sentia como se lhe arrancavam o rosto.

- E-ele é o aluno novo Toushiro Hitsugaya. – respondeu Momo afastando a mão de Orihime do rosto do garoto, que esfregava o rosto e agradecia com a mira.

A garota de olhos azuis ao ver Momo afastando Orihime do garoto novo teve uma leve suspeita de que Momo gostava dele, então, só para provocar, formou seu melhor sorrio sedutor e colocou uma voz melosa.

- Meu nome é Karin Kurosaki e essas são minhas amigas Orihime Inue e Tatski – ela apontou para as duas garotas na ordem que falava.

Hitsugaya ignorou completamente a garota fazendo-a se irritar um pouco, mas mesmo assim não se deu por vencida. Ia fazer aquele garoto cair aos pés dela enquanto Momo ficaria sofrendo.

Deixando esses pensamentos de um lado, Karin voltou sua atenção para Momo que torcia mentalmente para que não a notassem. Não aconteceu.

- Oh Momo. – começou a dizer com um falso tom amigo. – Que vestido você vai usar na apresentação de entrada na segunda feira? Não vai ser aquele rosa, vai?

Momo abaixou a cabeça com a lembrança vergonhosa da ultima apresentação que fez com aquele vestido. Ele havia rasgado e ela passou no meio da apresentação e todos riram dela. Levou meses para ela se recuperar e voltar a usar um vestido. Mas o vestido não havia rasgado casualmente. Como dizia Rukia, foi sabotagem.

Karin começou a rir junto com Orihime enquanto Tastski olhava Momo com dó e pedindo perdão com a mira.

- Na verdade... – começou a dizer Momo timidamente chamando a atenção de todos. – Dessa vez ele vai ser diferente.

Foi à única coisa que disse deixando todos confusos. Todos olharam para Rukia como se perguntassem "do que ela ta falando?" e ela apenas deu de ombros dando a entender que ela também não sabia.

As três garotas foram embora deixandoos cinco sozinhos novamente. Karin antes de sair deu uma piscadinha para Toushiro que ignorou completamente e Orihime mandou um beijo para Ichigo que ignorou também.

Momo suspirou aliviado e Rukia bufou irritada se aproximando da amiga e segurando de leve em seu ombro.

- Quem eram? – perguntou Hitsugaya quebrando o silencio.

- Orihime é uma patinadora artística de duas caras. – comentou Rukia entre dentes. – Karin também patinadora só que é bruta e arrogante.

- Olha como fala da minha irmã! – advertiu Ichigo estressado pelo comentário.

- Cala a boca Ichigo! Você sabe muito bem como ela é. – disse Rukia sem mira-lo e apertando a mão livre em um punho.

- E por ultimo Tatiski - disse Momo mirando um ponto morto do lugar. – Ela é uma jogadora de rokei feminino, é a mais simpática das três apesar de ter um temperamento curto e explosivo.

- E por que implicam tanto? – perguntou Hitsugaya, sem entender ainda.

Momo deu de ombros. Nem ela mesma sabia.

- O que pensa sobre a patinação artística Hitsugaya-kun? – perguntou Momo do nada surpreendendo o rapaz.

- Muito chata. – respondeu irritado. Não gostava do esporte, nem o considerava um esporte.

- Seja mais educado! – gritou Rukia fazendo o garoto levantar uma sobrancelha sem compreender.

- Rukia. – disse Momo com carinho chamando de novo à atenção de todos. – Ele só deu a opinião dele e não podemos mudá-la para uma que nos queremos e isso não significa que ele seja mal educado. – ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto cheio de doçura, o que nos olhos do garoto de cabelos brancos era lindo. – Vamos.

Ela puxou o braço de Rukia e foram ate a pista de patinação artística onde tinha uma mulher de cabelos roxos e olhos da mesma cor, um corpo bem pronunciado e uma pele morena que ao ver Momo sorriu extensamente.

- O que foi isso? – Hitsugaya estava atônito, não pelo sermão de Rukia, mas pelas palavras de Momo.

- Momo é uma patinadora. – explicou Ichigo serio olhando para as três que conversavam animadas. – É a coisa que Momo mais adora e a Rukia gosta de vê-la feliz, e isso só acontece realmente quando ela esta lá, naquela pista patinando.

Hitsugaya ficou calado olhando para Momo, que sorria alegre, mas se observasse bem podia ver que não era um sorriso verdadeiro, que ela estava fingindo.

- Você percebeu não é? – Renje perguntou ficando do lado de Hitsugaya. – Ela sempre tem esse sorriso. Nunca a vi sorrindo abertamente, só quando esta patinando. Mesmo ela gostando muito não se importa que os outros falem mal do esporte. Para ela tudo que importa é esta lá mostrando seu melhor.

Hitsugaya permanecia calado, apenas observando a garota que provavelmente havia magoado.

Por que se sentia tão culpado? Por que não queria vê-la assim?Por que tinha vontade de vê-la patinar sendo que nem gostava do esporte? Havia alguma coisa naquela garota que o intrigava e que ele achava ligeiramente familiar. Havia um mistério por trás daquilo tudo, e ele estava disposto a descobrir.


End file.
